Naruto Rise of the Dragon
by OrangeGokage
Summary: Three years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto returns home once again from yet another journey but this time only to be given another mission. During the mission with his two long time teammates, Sakura and Ino, an old enemy resurfaces himself that can spell the end for Naruto's career and possibly the world. How will Naruto handle this and forgiving sins of the past?


Welcome Home

Deep within the Land of Fire lives a village, a powerful village, some say the strongest of all five great villages. It's name, The Hidden Leaf Village. Once, nothing but a dream to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, and Madara Uchiha, the all powerful leader of the Uchiha clan. Their dreams came together to form the first of the five great villages. But not all good things last forever, Madara left the village he helped built because his clan no longer trusted him. He returned, years after his departure, to destroy what he once built for the sake of his new dream, but his once bonded brother stood in his way. The battle between Hashirama and Madara lasted for hours, bringing each other to their limits and far beyond. The battle ended with Hashirama standing over his old friend. From then on, the Hidden Leaf Village lived on and thrived through peace and wars.

In the three years since the Fourth Great Ninja War, peace spread everywhere. Technology made it's slow advances but everything can be improved on. People could travel between the nations in a peaceful manner, trading and prosperity were all but a given now. And it's all thanks to one man, but if you'd ask him, it's thanks to those who gave their lives for the chance for peace and harmony to spread. That man is named Naruto Uzumaki. He rose from tragedy and torment, being labeled a monster by the village he lives to protect and love, now to being the world's most famous and strongest ninja that the world has ever seen. Some say he is the greatest hero of all generations. The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, apprentice of Kakashi Hatake and the Toad Sage Jiraiya, the jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox demon, hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and, now, most likely, next hokage of the Leaf Village. Assuming his master chose him.

Naruto is the symbol of hope, courage, perseverance, and peace. His mere presence in a location can spread joy and happiness...that is if he would stay in one place. Ever since the end of the war, Naruto was in and out of his home village and all other villages, alike. At times, it was unclear what the man was doing but if you knew who his master was, it was rather easy to figure out what he was doing. Over the three years, Naruto spent, in total, right around seven months in the village. Of that time in his home village, Naruto was training, constantly. He was working on the promise he made to his bonded brother. With his constant coming and going, and his training when he was home, Naruto didn't spend much time with his friends. Sure he would ask them to train with him every now and again but there was one friend who he had barely seen, if at all, since the night he first left. She did have her shifts at the hospital, so not much time could be spent between the two, except the couple times when Naruto would get hospitalized because he pushed himself well beyond his limit during his training. Sakura would be assigned as his nurse, that is if Naruto would stay in the hospital, the longest Naruto stayed was overnight. Either because he had healed fully or because being around Sakura still felt somewhat awkward for Naruto. He still hadn't forgiven himself yet for not fully completing the promise of the lifetime. He was getting there but still had a long way to go.

All their friends, including Sakura, have told Naruto on many occasions that it wasn't a problem anymore, that it never was a problem, that she was happy that Sasuke got to see the light and come back before he died, even though she didn't get to see him it was more than enough. Every time Naruto would thank them for the help but say this was something he needed to do on his own.

It had been eight months since Naruto's last departure. He told Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, that this one would one of his last one for the next couple months. Naruto decided it was time to take a couple month break from the constant moving and just focus on his training. Naturally, Kakashi informed his friends on his decision of taking a couple month break and all were ecstatic. They all missed being around the blonde knucklehead, but none seemed more excited than Sakura. None could blame her, she missed Naruto more than anyone.

A wind blew across the main road leading straight towards the Hidden Leaf Village. A tall man, hidden by a black ninja cloak, was cooled by the wind as he walked down the path. The wind was strong enough the open up the front of the cloak to reveal orange pants, a black jacket with a orange zipper, the hood hiding the man's face was held in place by his right prosthetic bandaged arm. He wasn't far away now, he could see the massive village wall and green gates in the distance. He continued down the path until he came under the gates. Villagers, travelers, and ninja alike walked together as he did...that is until he was stopped by two familiar gate guards.

"Hold on mister." Izumo said, stepping in front of the man along with Kotetsu.

"We need identification, please." Kotetsu said. A small chuckle was heard from under the hood. "What's so funny?"

"I know I've been gone awhile but can't you guys recognize me?" The man asked as he pulled down his hood with his bandaged arm to reveal the hero of the village and the world, Naruto Uzumaki.

Both, Izumo and Kotetsu, lowered their guard at the sight of the hero. "It's been a while Naruto." Kotetsu said as he shook Naruto's hand. As did Izumo when the two were done.

"From what Lord Sixth said, we weren't expecting to see you, at least, for another month." Izumo said, releasing his grip on Naruto's hand.

"I finished what I need to earlier than I thought. So I figured I would get a head start on my training." Naruto said.

"All work and no play." Izumo joked.

"Depends on your definition of work." Naruto said, causing the two to laugh.

The laughter died down. "I'm assuming you want to see Lord Sixth." Kotetsu said, Naruto nodded in conformation. "I believe he's in a meeting right now with the Elders so you might have to wait a bit."

"That's fine. I was going to stop by Ichiraku anyway." Naruto said with a smile.

"Same old Naruto. Well, wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Izumo said.

"Alright guys. See you around." Naruto said as he started to walk around them.

"You too Naruto." The two said in unison as they went back to their posts. Naruto continued down the main road of the Leaf, at the very end he could see the Hokage Tower. Now fully rebuilt, as was the rest of the village. He continued to walk the main rod until he came upon his favorite establishment, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto moved the flap out of his way to see two of oldest supporters, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hey there Old man." Naruto greeted. Both Teuchi and Ayame lit up at the sight of their number one customer.

"Naruto! It's been a while." Teuchi said, pouring some noodles into a bowl.

"I'm so glad your back!" Ayame said, hiding her slight blush. Over the three years, Naruto had gotten quite handsome and popular with the women of the world. Fangirls of all ages tried to catch a glimpse of the hero while training. Naruto wasn't that big a fan of all the women watching him with googly eyes but it was better than hate filled eyes, like he was used too. He finally understood how Sasuke felt way back then and why he prefered being alone.

"It's good to be back." Naruto said as he sat down.

"How long will you be home this time?" Teuchi asked, preparing Naruto's favorite dish, a miso pork ramen with shinachiku.

"Couple months. I'm going to focus on my training for a while then head back out there."

"Your nose is always on the grindstone." Teuchi chuckled as put the finishing touches on Naruto's ramen. "Here ya go kid, on the house."

"Thanks Old Man." Naruto took the bowl, broke the chopsticks and began to eat like he always does, all at once. Bowl after bowl was downed in almost record fashion, even for Naruto's standards. In the middle of downing his fifth bowl, Naruto two familiar voices talking as they walked by. It was Sakura and Ino.

"So I hear Naruto is going to be home by the end of the week." Ino said.

"Where did you hear that from, Ino? Not even Lord Sixth knows when he'll be back and Naruto reports to him directly. How could you possibly know that?" Sakura asked, doubting Ino's information.

"I have my sources Sakura." Ino said, coley.

"Uh huh, sure." Sakura obviously wasn't believing her, as much as she wanted to. The two continued to walk out of earshot of Naruto. He knew it was wrong but Naruto couldn't help himself. He focused chakra to his ears so he could continue to listen in on their conversation.

"Are you going to tell him this time?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to try. I know if I do, it will help with his self forgiveness." Sakura said.

"I've never really understood why he just couldn't forgive himself. He brought Sasuke back, like he promised." Ino said.

"It's because, in his mind, he didn't bring him back to me. I was never mad with him, I never even blamed him. Nothing he did was wrong, Sasuke came back and that's that. No more, no less." Sakura said, wanting desperately for Naruto to get back to normal.

"Are you sure it will help?" Ino asked, making sure she wasn't lying to herself.

"Positive."

Naruto unfocused the chakra from his ears, hearing enough of their conversation. 'What is she going to tell me? And why will it help with forgiving myself?' Naruto thought to himself as he began to finish his fifth and final bowl and needing to go see Kakashi. "Thanks for the ramen Old Man. I'll see you soon." Naruto said as he walked out of the ramen shop.

"See ya around kid!" Teuchi called out from behind the counter.

Naruto started back down the main road until he came to the entrance of the Hokage Mansion. He had already pushed what he heard in Sakura and Ino's conversation, not because he wasn't intrigued but because he needed a clear mind when he talked with his old master. He only wanted to report and leave before they had the usual talk when he came back. Naruto walked through the halls of the mansion until he came to the door of the Hokage's office. He was about to knock but he heard the sound of...snoring? 'Kakashi sensei is sleeping?' He thought. With his curiosity peaked, Naruto slowly opened the door to get his head through to look. His face faulted when he saw Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, sleeping on the job with the Make-Out Paradise book covering his face. 'Jeez, c'mon sensei! At least wait until after hours to fall asleep with Pervy Sage's book on your face!' Naruto opened the door the rest of the way, walked in and shut the door behind him. Naruto was standing on the other side of the desk that Kakashi was sleeping at. He cleared his throat. Kakashi shot up, his book flew off his face and landed on his desk.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said, recollecting himself.

"You should be more careful sensei. Anyone could walk through that door." Naruto said with a smug grin on his face.

"You're right but most knock before entering. Plus, I'm technically in a meeting right now." Kakashi said as he hid his book away in the drawer.

"So you lied about being in a meeting with the Elders to read your pervy books? That's low Kakashi sensei, even for your late ass." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, I've told you a thousand times, call me Lord Sixth or something along those lines, please."

"I'm good."

Kakashi scoffed and smiled under his mask. "Anything newsworthy during your travels?"

"Nothing I didn't include in my weekly reports. It's peace time sensei, not much to report." Naruto said.

"That it is Naruto, that it is." Kakashi agreed. "So you're staying awhile?"

"Yeah. I need to focus on my training for awhile before I head back out." Naruto answered.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto with a slightly confused look. "And yet you say we are at peace."

"Huh?"

"For a long time Naruto, I've been wondering why you have been constantly leaving to use Lord Jiraiya's spy network and the constant training is somewhat unusual, even for you." Kakashi said, voicing his concerns once again.

Naruto sighed. "I've told you this already. I use his spy networks because it was his job and when he died, I inherited his jobs. And my constant training is my promise to Sasuke. We don't need to go through this...again."

"There abnormalities about all this Naruto, just your overuse of the spy networks is unusual enough."

"How?"

"I've gone over Jiraiya's old reports to both Lady Tsunade and Lord Third, in the amount of time it took him to make a complete run through of the network, you have already gone through three times over. I'm just trying to figure this out because it doesn't seem right to me. And not to mention the Elders. They aren't too keen about letting you leave whenever you want. I feel like you're hiding something from me, from all of us."

Naruto was silent for a moment, he looked liked he was considering his next words carefully. "I've been honest with you on everything sensei."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with watchful eyes, looking for anything that could give him a sign that would say Naruto was lying. Nothing. Even with his own experience with Naruto hiding behind a mask and words to hide the truth, everything checked out. Naruto was telling the truth. "Alright." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Naruto was glad that it didn't go as far as it did in past arguments. "If there isn't anything else, I'll take my leave."

"Actually yes, there is something else. That house of your's is done, all it needs is your stuff from your apartment and you, of course." Kakashi said.

Naruto chuckled. "I still don't understand why you approved that."

"The villagers wanted to give something back for all that you've done. All I did was give the plans of the house that your parents were going to build after you were born."

"But still, I'm grateful and happy that it's happening, it's too much for one person to live in. Three levels and not including the basement. Plus a massive front and backyard with a inground pool and hottub. It's A LOT, even for me."

"Then share it with someone." Kakashi said.

"I'm gonna have a party once I settle in and get used to it all."

"That's not I meant Naruto. I meant share it with someone all the time."

Naruto sighed with a grunt behind it. "Are we going through this too?"

"Just talk to Sakura. She will help you in anyway you need her to. I get the fact you haven't forgiven yourself because she didn't get to see him before he passed. I understand why you've stayed away, for the most part. If anyone does, I do. But you have to let her help you see that nothing that happened was your fault."

"If you understand why then you know why I need to forgive myself without anyone's help. I know Sakura has never blamed me or was even made at me. It's just because I didn't fully complete the promise, I didn't bring Sasuke back to her. Like I promised her." Naruto sighed once more time, not in anger, more in sadness. "I'm trying sensei, I'm getting there."

"You still love her, don't you?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled. "How could I not? I've loved her since the day I first saw her. First day at the academy, I knew I loved her. She's so strong, smart and beautiful. I'd be crazy not love her. Everything about her is perfect, even when she thought her forehead was the worst part about her, I wanted to kiss it. I just hope I will someday…"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's words. "You will kid, I know it."

Naruto smiled even brighter. "Thanks sensei. I think I'll get my stuff and head to my new house."

"Hop to it lad."

Naruto nodded, opened the window and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Kakashi rolled his eyes and smiled under his mask. 'He'll never change.' Then he looked at his door, knowing someone was there the whole time. "You can come in now. I know you're there."

Within the matter of a couple hours, Naruto had all this things packed up in boxes and ready to move to his new house. He didn't need to bring his bed or fridge because his new house has already been furnished with everything he would need and more. Naruto looked around his apartment, it looked so bare and somehow smaller without all his stuff scattered about it. And he couldn't figure which was sadder, the fact his apartment looked smaller or the fact all his things fit inside two duffel bags and five boxes. Naruto didn't have much to begin with but it was still sad. Before Naruto could leave for good, he had to cancel his contract with the landlord…

"Well that could have gone better." Naruto groaned as closed the door to his now former apartment. The land lord was not happy that Naruto was leaving, even though he had known for months about this. He threatened to blackmail him with something that Naruto didn't do. After about a 30 minute argument, the landlord finally gave in and canceled the contract because Naruto offered to pay two months worth of rent. His rent wasn't much to begin with and Naruto could easily afford it because of the pay rises that come with being an elite jonin of the village. Deciding it was time to leave, Naruto created some clones to help carry his things. Naruto left the key on the table, shut off the lights, and closed the door for the final time.

The new house was near the outskirts of the village, basically a stone's throw away from the wall, and just outside of the destruction of Pain's attack from three years ago. Naruto and his clones walked up to the brick pathway that led up to the house, right up to the stairs that led to the door. On either side of the brick path was super green grass and two huge trees, almost hiding the house. The house itself was massive, it was painted a lovely mixture of white, tan, and gold. A brick chimney on the left side of the well-shingled roof. His parents sure did know how to design a house. Naruto and his clones walked down the path of his new house, walked up the three stairs that led to the door, and opened the door…"Holy shit…" He wasn't expecting the inside to be this amazing

The house had a tile floor and large front hall that led straight to the back door, and his massive backyard. In the center of the hallway was an atrium that split off into two different hallways. Naruto, seeing the plans of the house before hand, already knew what was in store for his new place. He had a massive living room with the best couches and chairs out there with a 55'' inch flatscreen tv mounted to the wall, under the tv was the actual working fireplace. A parlor room for entertaining guests, filled with more furniture and an open bar loaded with drinks. A fully stocked kitchen with marble counter tops, polished wooden cabinets, a two-level oven, a large sink, a microwave, a refrigerator, and all were stainless steel. A walk-in, fully stocked, pantry with wooden shelves, and right next to the walk-in pantry was a cold pantry for freezing meats or any food a person could want to keep fresh at a low temperature.

On the second floor was a long hallway with two doors on each side. On the left side doors were a personal dojo and an office place. The dojo had padded walls and floors, and a had a storage room filled with practice dummies, punching bags, weights, and so on. On the wall was a glass case filled with weapons: kunai, katanas, bo staffs, sais, nunchakus, everything a ninja in his prime could need. The case even had a place for a special weapon. The office room was just a standard office, a desk, a file cabinet, nothing special. On the other side of the hallway was a personal game/home theater room filled with lounge chairs, a pool table, a dart board, and in the very back of the room was a pull down screen with a projector mounted on the ceiling. The last door on the right was just another office space.

On the third floor were four bedrooms, each with a lovely view of the amazing backyard. The first three rooms could be made to be either a child's room or guest rooms, each with a bathroom. Just a matter of paint and if Naruto ever had kids with someone. The last bedroom was the master bedroom, a king sized bed with a walk-in closet and a personal full sized bathroom. In the basement was a work room with all the tools a person would need for around the house work, an electrical room, and a storage room.

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out, he was more than happy with his new living arrangements. And the fact that his parents designed the whole thing made it all the sweeter. He dispelled the clones after they set the boxes and duffel bags in the main hallway. Naruto was now left alone in his new home, he couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely.

" **Feeling lonely, kit?"** A familiar voice spoke in his head

Naruto sighed. "I don't know Kurama. Ever since Kakashi sensei approved for the house to be built, I've wanted to share it with someone, I don't know if that's selfish or silly but I can't help it sometimes."

" **Nothing to be ashamed about, kit. But you can share it with someone, you just have to get passed something."**

Naruto sighed again, not really wanting to go there this subject for the second time today, but he can't get anything past Kurama. "I'm getting there fox, you know that."

" **Well get there faster! I'm sick of your self loathing. In the meantime, I'm gonna go back to sleep!"**

Naruto scoffed and smirked. "Thanks for the talk, fur ball." He walked into his massive living room and sat down on the massive couch. Naruto looked around, all of this was the lasting memory of his parents. Everything was done exactly to the design, except for the technological advances. His parents… "Mom...Dad…I think it's time for a visit."

Naruto quickly left the couch and his house and headed to the cemetery on the other side of the village. It was getting late in the day and hoped that a flower shop was still open. Luck was in Naruto's favor, a flower shop was open, it just happened to be the Yamanaka Flower Shop. And guess who was at the desk, Ino reading a magazine. Naruto opened the door and walked in, the sound of a bell was heard when he opened the door, alerting that there was a customer. Ino looked up from her magazine and her face lit up.

"Naruto! You're home!" She yelled, ecstatically.

"Yeah I am. I got back earlier today." Naruto responded.

"Cool. So what brings you in here?" She asked.

"I need two bouquets of roses."

Ino had smug grin on her face. "For who?"

Naruto knew Ino was the gossip queen of the village, so whatever he told her would spread like wildfire. And considering only his close friends knew of his parentage, he didn't want everyone to know about his parents...not yet anyway. But if he just asked Ino not to say anything, she wouldn't. Plus he wanted to be alone for this. "Don't tell anyone please, but I'm going to see my parent's graves."

Ino could see why he didn't want anyone to know about this. Visiting your parent's graves is a very personal matter and being alone for it is completely understandable. She would know. Ino nodded and went to the back room to get two bouquets, until… "Hey Ino, could you make four instead?" Naruto asked from the front.

That caught her off guard. What would he need four bouquets of flowers for if he was visiting his parents? She shrugged as she grabbed four bouquets of roses and went back up front. She put the four bouquets into two separate bags. "Are you sure you need this many Naruto? It's not cheap."

"I know Ino, I can afford it."

"Okay then." Ino rang up the roses. Naruto paid in full, plus a tip for Ino. He grabbed to two bags in one hand and walked to the door. Before he left, Naruto asked a question about Ino and certain pale skinned man. "Still dating Sai?"

"Why yes I am, couldn't be happier!" Ino exclaimed.

"Good to hear. I'll you see around then." Naruto said, walking out the door.

"Bye Naruto."

Naruto jumped rooftop to rooftop, not wanting to waste more time because night was starting to set in. He made it to the entrance of the village cemetery. He stood under the gateway and looked around, nobody was in sight. It had been a long time since he was here to visit his parents, the last time was just before he left for his previous trip. He walked through the cemetery, passing by several stones representing final resting places of shinobi and civilian alike. Even though it had been some time since his last visit, Naruto remembered exactly where the two stones were placed. Along the way, he passed the graves of the Third Hokage, Pervy Sage, and Neji. After paying his respects to all of them, Naruto made his way to the gravestones of his parents.

The first grave read: _Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage, Savior of the Village._

The second grave read: _Kushina Uzumaki, Red-Hot Blooded Habanero, Beloved Kunoichi, Wife, and Friend._

No matter how many times he saw their graves, he couldn't help but frown. Neither of the graves mentioned any relation or connection to him. He understood why and was just happy that they could be next to each other. Naruto kneeled down and placed two of the four bouquets of roses in front of both stones.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I know it's been a while since I last visited, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head, "This last trip ran longer than I would have hoped, but nothing bad is out there, Peace is everywhere. I'm making good headway on Pervy Sage's quest." Naruto smiled in excitement. "Guess what? The house is finally built and I moved in today. You guys sure do know how to design a house. I just wish I could have shared it with you guys…" Naruto's voice trailed off, losing his excitement. "There's a lot I wish about these days, not so much as regrets but as missing certain things and certain people. I miss you guys, I miss the Third, Neji, Sasuke… I miss talking with Sakura everyday." Naruto slightly chuckled. "I know it's my own doing why I hardly talk to her but I can't help it. I just feel so guilty about not completely fulfilling the promise I made." Naruto looked down at his parents stones. "I'll get there someday, I promise you, Sakura, and even you Sasuke." Naruto looked up into the night sky. It was getting late and he had two more stops to make. "Sorry to cut this visit short but I have two more bouquets to drop off."

Naruto couldn't help but get choked up, like every time he would come see his parents. "I..love you guys so much… I literally would not be anything without you. I'll...see you both soon."

Naruto grabbed the other bag with the two bouquets in it. He stood and began to walk off but turned back to look at his parents once more. He smiled, knowing his parents were always with him. Feeling content with his latest visit, Naruto walked the cemetery again to the gravestone that represented the name of his brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He knew Sasuke wasn't a flower guy but Naruto couldn't help himself. The thought of Sasuke getting flowers from Naruto would be a comical sight. Naruto didn't need to say anything, he felt like Sasuke wasn't going to listen. (As if he could) Naruto stood in silence over his brother's grave. He still couldn't believe that Tsunade actually let Sasuke have a gravestone in the village, though his body was buried elsewhere…

After the visit to his brother's stone, Naruto had one more stop to make. Knowing it was rather late in the night, close to midnight, he was considering on not making this stop. Before he could really stop himself, Naruto found himself looking into the window of Sakura's apartment. She had moved out of her parent's apartment a little over a year ago. Much to her parent's displeasure about it, they couldn't stop her. Naruto looked into the window to see Sakura, sleeping in her bed. Then he looked at the flowers in his bandaged right hand. 'Should I be doing this? Why am I doing this? Can I do this without waking her up?' Before he even could try and stop himself from doing so, Naruto carefully and slowly opened Sakura's unlocked window. He, very carefully, crawled in so Sakura wouldn't be awoken, and slowly made his way over to her nightstand next to her bed.

Naruto placed the bouquet of roses on her nightstand, next to her framed picture of Team 7. He took a quick glance at the sleeping woman, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was somewhat messy, some drool rolling out of the corner of her slightly smiling mouth. Naruto could tell she was dreaming, probably about Sasuke. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up farther to make sure she didn't get cold in the night.

"I'm getting there Sakura. Hopefully you'll still want to be around me when I do." Naruto lightly brushed some strains of Sakura's hair out of her beautiful face. "Goodnight Sakura."

Naruto quickly, but quietly, left Sakura's apartment and closed her window so she wouldn't expect a thing, besides the flowers. As soon as the window closed shut, Sakura slightly readjusted herself. A bigger smile crept upon her face.

"Goodnight Naruto."


End file.
